


Initiative Intervention

by Bumpkin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: The Initiative wasn’t original, or inventive – more like a sophisticated rerun of a past horror that was rationalized into something acceptable. But, isn’t that what they did too?





	Initiative Intervention

Written a long time ago, badly, but recently revised in answer to a challenge over on IJ.

Description: The Initiative wasn’t original, or inventive – more like a sophisticated rerun of a past horror that was rationalized into something acceptable. But, isn’t that what they did too?

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Title: Initiative Intervention  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG-13  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 845)  


“Wrong, so, so, wrong…”

Willow kept muttering the words quietly, over and over again, as Spike explained to the gathered Scoobs what the Initiative was doing and the effects of the chip in his head. Xander wordlessly agreed with his oldest friend with a shudder as he drew her into an embrace and comforted her.

Giles had been dividing his attention between the two old friends and the bleached blond vampire as the tale was told. But then when it was done he was finally free to ask, obviously baffled as to their attitude.

“Wrong why? I don’t see what you mean – from what I can ascertain, this chip in Spike’s head has merely hobbled his demon. Merely making it impossible for him to harm humans. How is that wrong?”

Buffy chimed in on her watcher’s side, “Yeah, just think - if more vamps got those things stuck in their heads then my job might be easier. I’m all for that.”

Xander looked over at the Watcher in disbelief, and then over to his blond friend. A look of mild disgust flickered over his face briefly, but he just said, “What do you mean you don’t see how this is wrong? C’mon Giles, you’re a smart guy - just think for a minute…”

Giles still looked blank. Xander’s frustration mounted.

Willow piped up trying to get them to see, “Mengele did experiments like this on humans during World War Two, on Jews. Aversion therapy to the ‘nth’ level.”

Giles still looked confused and finally Xander burst out angrily, “Fine, picture this Giles – you are thirsty, sooo thirsty – your mouth is dry, tongue is swelling, lips are cracking level of thirsty. And right in front of you is a pitcher of ice cold water with handy dandy glass to pour it into. Now, there’s nothing stopping you from touching, smelling, or feeling the weight of the water. Hell, you can even pick the pitcher up without any trouble and slosh the water around! But the very instant you even try to pour any of it into the glass so that you can have a drink – your head explodes into excruciating pain.”

A glimmer of understanding was beginning to creep into both Giles’ and Buffy’s eyes along with some very justified horror. Seeing that they were beginning to get it, Xander pressed his point.

“Or better yet, you have that same killer thirst clawing at you, but you’re otherwise fine. Walking around, doing what you will, y’know – going through the motions of life. The kicker, of course, is that no matter where you go there’s water in some form or another. There’s water fountains, bathroom taps, rivers, lakes, oceans – wherever and whatever the source, there’s water enough to quench your killer thirst *all around you*, but you can’t touch a drop of it. Not with the intent to drink, unless you want to collapse with agonizing pain.”

The understanding in Buffy and Giles’ eyes was now much more than a glimmer, and the horror they felt to the vivid scenario Xander had painted wasn’t limited to their eyes.

“Now do you two see why Wills and I think it’s wrong?”

Giles and Buffy both nodded with very disturbed looks on their faces. Xander relaxed with the acknowledgment and the tension on his face smoothed out. Willow had sagged against him when Buffy and Giles had indicated they’d understood what Xander and Willow had been trying to say. Spike, on the other hand, looked impressed and rather respectful. It wasn’t a look any of the Scoobs had seen directed at any of their membership before by the irreverent vamp.

“Bloody hell pet, that was incredible.” The blond vampire said with genuine admiration. Then, the curiosity clear to anyone listening, he asked, “So, not that I’m trying to change your minds or anything, but I would love to know why you would take up on the side of the Big Bad? Aren’t the two of you white hats too?”

Cuddling Willow closer to his side, Xander looked over to Spike. He smirked and said with a dark chuckle.

“Spike, I think you’re a touch confused – We’re not advocating *on* the side of the vampires and demons, we’re advocating *against* things like those chips in your brain. I don’t pretend to speak for Willow, but my stance about the war with the oogity-boogities has always been the same, we *are* at *war*! It’s kill or be killed, or in other words – Stake now, not later.”

“Oi!” Spike cried out, but then almost immediately afterwards laughed. “You’re a quick one aren’t you? With more of a bit of a bite of your own.”

“Eeesh, why do I feel like I’m back in High school trading barbs with Cordy?” Xander muttered.

Willow giggled and Buffy laughed, while Giles just looked on with a small paternal smile. It was just another night on the Hellmouth really, and however they managed it, they would figure things out just fine. Everything would work out in the end, until the next time that is…

-end-  
[](http://www.statcounter.com/free_web_stats.html)  


Marns  
~pN

Remember, Feedback of any kind is always welcome - concrit, squee, one liners, grunts/smilies, flames... whatever - it's all good. :D Food for the muse... well, it's a good lure anyway for the daft butterfly at any rate. :wink:


End file.
